Music In Your Ears, Love In Your Heart
by Xanie
Summary: Because for every part of you life, there HAS to be a theme song. Varied pairings Chapter Six: I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys, LeeSaku. Requested by EXTRAORDINAIRE.
1. 7 Things, SasuSaku

**Disclaimer:** ...Are you even serious? T.T

_**7 Things **_**by**_** Miley Cyrus -- SasuSaku**_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

.

"Stop it Sasuke! He was undressed because I was treating a huge wound that would take his life if I didn't take care of it this instant!" Haruno Sakura tried to hold back Uchiha Sasuke from pummelling a now trembling Chuunin patient the former was previously treating. "NARUTO!"

"You called, Your Highness?" Uzumaki Naruto rushed into the room, panting just ever so slightly, for he was just flirting with a nurse in the wing opposite the one they were in, and therefore ran in fear of being pounded to death.

"Stop the names, Naruto. Could you take this very _well-behaved_ guest we have outside to cool his very temperamental head off?" the medic-nin asked, using sarcasm as a means of getting it across to both her former teammates that she was infuriated, fuming, _irate_.

"Aye, aye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto saluted, then proceeded to approach the now prepared-to-kill-with-a-single-glare Uchiha. "Come on, teme, don't get Sakura-chan fired, now. She promised to treat me to ramen when I finish my next mission without a scratch. If she doesn't have a job, how do you think Sakura-chan is going to pay for my ramen?!"

"Hn," the raven-haired man answered, whilst being dragged away by his virtual brother. "This isn't over, punk," Sasuke threatened, glowered at the Chuunin who has now fully recovered from his fear of the Uchiha.

"Who're you calling punk… _Duck-butt_?" the Chuunin taunted, smirking. Sasuke and Naruto stopped in their tracks, while Sakura merely frowned, already anticipating the outcome of the situation. Her prediction is that this would _not_ be pretty. And by 'this', she meant the Chuunin.

Sasuke turned around, a deep scowl on his face. Naruto gulped. "Oh no, he didn't."

"…. Call me duck-butt… One more time," Sasuke challenged, his scowl turning into a challenging smirk.

The Chuunin opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto was quick to act. "Yo, dude. You might not want to repeat the…Word."

"Why the hell not? And don't call me dude, we're not friends." The Chuunin then turned to Sasuke, his own poor excuse for a smirk on his face. "Duck-butt."

As soon as the offensive word was out of the Chuunin's mouth, Sakura sped forward to stop Sasuke. In two minutes flat, Sakura was thrown gently aside to Naruto, and the Chuunin promptly acquired a reopened gash in his front, a black-eye, a few hundred bruises, and a new, much bigger laceration just above the previous one.

"Sakura-chan! Your teammate just beat me up!" the Chuunin tried to get Sakura on his side, but failed, since the pink-haired woman was red in the face, a glower in place.

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura?! Chan?! _Sakura_?!" the Haruno seethed, walking rapidly to where the Chuunin was sitting in a pool of his own blood. "How _dare_ you call me just Sakura?! We're not close, dammit, I don't even talk to you unless you're dying of wounds you get through stupid ways, meaning when you're not even training or on a fucking mission!" Sakura then turned her back on the Chuunin and walked towards Sasuke, touching said man's arm lightly. "And just for the record, he's not my teammate anymore, he's my fiancé, you dolt. The three of us have our own ANBU squads, we're barely on each other's teams. Keep breathing, I'm going to call another nurse to tend to the wounds you deserve. Angering an Uchiha, really…. They just promote anyone to a higher rank these days… I'll make sure to reprimand shishou about this tomorrow…"

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

"Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin!" Naruto bounded across the rooftops overlooking the hot springs, looking for his perverted mentor, who was at the time peeking at the women bathing, brushing accusations of the deed off as 'research'.

"How many times do I have to tell you Naruto, don't call me that! I'm not peeking, I'm _researching_!" Jiraiya scolded his latest student, growling when the women he was erm, 'researching' heard Naruto and abruptly left the water. "Now look at what you've done! You made my new inspiration go away. You need to find me new ones."

"Well, how about this? What I'm going to tell you is intense! Plus, I'm not making any of this up. This really happened, and I was an eyewitness!" Naruto cheered, glee in his eyes, a grin spread wide over his features.

Jiraiya raised a sceptical eyebrow, giving his pupil a once-over. "Show me what you got, kid."

"Not show, _tell_," Naruto replied, giving his teacher a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Show, tell, show _and_ tell, I don't care, just get to the damn point!"

"If you're going to be like that, then I _refuse_ to tell!" the ramen-loving teen retorted, folding his arms high up over his chest and looking away, a pout visible on his face.

"Tell me already, dammit, or I will Rasengan your ass to Suna."

"…. Sasuke and Sakura."

"….So?"

Naruto's jaw decided to drop just then, and he asked, yelling, "What do you mean 'so'?! This is Sasuke-_teme_ we're talking about here, Ero-sennin!"

"Sasuke and Sakura. What about them? They've been going out for months, heck, years! Who cares what they do?" Jiraiya asked, dubious.

"Well, they got into a fight, then -- "

"Say no more! I'm interested! Wait, let me get into a fresh page…. Alright! Start all over again, Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed, two small pink ovals appearing on his cheeks.

"Well, as I was saying, Sasuke-teme got into a fight in the hospital, and when they got home, Sakura-chan got mad at Sasuke-teme, since," Naruto promptly initiated his imitation of his friends' voices, "'He's going to cost Sakura-chan her job, however good she might be at being a medic,' and how 'he shouldn't have beaten up the Chuunin she was _treating_ in the first place,' and -- "

"Okay, okay, I got that part, Naruto. But seriously, there's nothing kinky about a lover's quarrel when all they do is yell at each other," Jiraiya interjected, wanting to get to the …. _inspiration_ he had been looking for for a few weeks now.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Sasuke-teme retaliated with a 'well, he _was_ hitting on you,' which I _totally_ agree with, and Sakura-chan was all 'I would've been able to defend myself if the occasion ever came up, you know,' and then suddenly Sasuke was kissing Sakura-chan -- "

"_That's_ what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Jiraiya interrupted, but Naruto just continued mimicking his friends' voices, completely ignoring the Sannin's comments.

" -- And then they were _all over_ each other, and the clothes were flying everywhere, and then there were moans and groans and I _swear_ I saw some _handcuffs _--"

"Wait, wait, backtrack, Naruto. They did _it_ with you watching? They were okay with that?" Jiraiya asked, hoping the answer would be in the affirmative, so _he_ can go ask them if he could watch sometime.

"Who said they _knew_ I was there?"

**.**

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_**A/N:**_ **Wow. Okay, so that's the first one in my collection. Just so you know, this is the only one I've finished so far. And since I'm working on three, four, five pieces at the same time -- Don't ask how I do that; **_**I'm magical.**_** -- I won't be updating this in a lot of weeks. But maybe my updates will go faster if you… **_**REVIEW?**_

**...And if anyone can tell me where the 'Call me duck-butt one more time' line came from, I'll update _even faster._**

**P.S. If anyone knows a better title, review me. Or PM me. Review's better. Yeah, do that. If you know a better title, review. Ciao!**


	2. Someday, SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **….Uh-huh. Just keep telling yourself that.

_**Someday **_**by **_**Nina **_**-- **_**SasuSaku**_

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday, someday_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

.

Uchiha Sasuke,

Hey, asshole. How's it going with you and your whores in Oto? Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I are doing great, if you're wondering -- which is a long stretch, I know. You'll think more about that slut Karin than us here in Konoha. But you know what? I think in a few days, weeks, months, _years_, we won't even care anymore. We being Kakashi-sensei and I. Everyone knows Naruto will. I hope, for your sake. Or else when and_ if_ you come back here, you'll die before you even come through the gate.

Anyway, I'm writing to say I give up. I'm sick. I'm tired. I'm sick _and_ tired of going after you over and over, Sasuke, and you running away again and again. It's draining me, physically and emotionally. So I officially concede. I quit.

If you really don't want to go back, then fine. We have lots of people we can replace you with; ones that actually have the heart to return our offerings of friendship, help, familial love, romantic love, companionship, fun, _happiness_. I guess you get enough of that in Oto that you decide to stay there instead of cold, _cold_ Konoha and went to the very warm and welcoming, _oozing_ with feelings of terror, anger, fear, helplessness, hopelessness, enslavement, abuse and experimentation Orochimaru-land. Or Paedophile-land, doesn't really matter.

I'm also writing to say that even if you don't want us -- me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, _me_ -- we're not going to mope here like our whole world revolved around you. Correction; _I'm_ not going to mope here like my world revolved around you. Okay, it pretty much used to, I admit, but not anymore. You know why? Because I know there's someone else for me out there. And guess what? I'm going to wait for him. Hell, when you stop your attacks on Konoha so shishou could finally give me a fucking well-deserved break, I might even go looking for him myself.

You think it's ridiculous -- I know you're going to roll your eyes; I'll feel it here when you do, unfortunately -- and I do too, but not as ridiculous as trying to kill the _only other member _of my clan that I'm trying oh-so-desperately to _rebuild_. Do you know how preposterous, absurd, _silly_ you're being? You're like a little kid, Sasuke. "He stole my new crayons, so I'm going to beat him up." I know you think I don't understand, and you're right -- I don't. But isn't it better to just let it go? I very well know it's a big deal for you, but he'll die eventually.

Wait, I'm getting sidetracked here. Alright, back to business.

I wrote to say that I'm going to try my best to get over you, and I'm getting there -- bit by bit, little by little. And I'd like to let you know that one of these days -- _definitely_ before I become as old as your paedophilic mentor -- I _am_ going to find someone who's right for me. One that'll care for _and_ about me, love me, make me happy, make me smile, _laugh_, and my friends would actually approve of. One that _I_ will approve of. One that would make all my romantic fantasies come true. My fantasies of a knight in shining armour and defending me and protecting me from harm, the boy of my dreams giving me flowers, taking me out on dates, being all possessive, hanging out with me and my friends -- just being _there_.

One that isn't you.

So now I'm making two copies of this letter -- to burn one, and to keep the other, just in case I go deranged enough to actually send it to you. If you want to see how everyone is doing, you might want to _slither_ by.

Always (or not -- it really depends on you),

Haruno Sakura

**.**

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_**A/N:**_** Well, this is terrible.**

**This didn't go as I planned, so it didn't come out right, especially when you relate it to the verse. It didn't mesh at all. Plus, **_**I**_** got sidetracked, not Sakura. But I'm not going to do anything about it anymore -- I got a whole list other stuff to do -- for now. Which includes cleaning up our house before my mother comes back and finds it extremely….. Not clean.**

**The whole 'Killing your only other living relative left while you're desperately trying to rebuild it,' is my favourite line. What's yours?**

**Five reviews for the next chapter?**

**P.S. This song's singer is from the Philippines, and she's pretty good. The title of the song is _Someday_, and the singer's name is Nina. You can look at my profile and click on the link I'll be putting up to hear it.**

…** And apparently, 'paedophilic' is spelled with an 'A'. Wow.**


	3. Hate That I Love You, NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **How many times are we going to go over this?! No!

_**Hate That I Love You**_** by **_**Rihanna and Ne-Yo**_** -- **_**NejiTen**_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long_

_That's wrong_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

.

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, Neji! Please?" Tenten put her hands together as if praying, and batted her eyelashes at the prodigy in front of her, hoping he would acquiesce to her request.

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?" Tenten stepped closer to Hyuuga Neji, making the pearl-eyed man blink.

"Hn."

Standing on her toes and holding onto Neji's shoulders, Tenten tried again, "Pretty please with a kiss on top?"

"…"

Tenten sighed, looking away and rolling her eyes. You can never really negotiate over personal matters with Hyuuga Neji…

"Okay, look. I'm sorry I was late for training. I know I promised I won't be anymore, but I was with _you_ last night, for Kami's sake! So technically, I'm not the only one at fault here! And I know I promised to stay longer than usual, but it's a huge weapon sale, Neji. You know I can _never_ have enough weapons!"

"…"

…Unless you know the conventional and fail-safe way to do it.

Leaning in, Tenten brushed her lips with Neji's. Neji finally reacted as Tenten was pulling away, and latched his arms onto her waist, preventing her from leaving. Neji deepened the kiss, tilting his head a tad to gain more leverage. Licking his partner's lower lip, the Hyuuga prodigy asked for entrance. When it was granted, Neji hungrily searched Tenten's mouth, bringing _her_ tongue along in a quest for dominance.

After a _long_ battle, the lovers pulled away, both sporting red-tinted cheeks and faintly out of breath. Tenten then decided to try again. "Please?"

Blushing and looking away, Neji muttered, "Fine, but you have to make it up to me, you know."

"If you say so. You can be such a prick sometimes. See you tonight!" Tenten waved, dashing away lest the man she just took an hour to convince change his mind.

"….What did I just say yes to again?" Realizing what he just agreed to, Neji tried to call after his girlfriend. "Hey, Tenten, wait! I need a sparring partner!"

"YOSH! _I_ will spar with you, my dear rival!"

"…. No."

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

"Tenten," Neji plopped down beside said girl, cautious, for this time, it was him who's done the offending deed.

Tenten, on the other hand, was reading a book underneath the tree they were currently sitting on, taking a break from target practice. "Yes?"

"Are you listening to me?" Neji asked, nervous. Who knows what this chick can do when she's mad and surrounded by weapons?

…..Sharp, pointy, deadly weapons.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?" Neji asked again, trying to ease his partner's mood.

Tenten answered, pretending to hide irritation and loving the fact that Neji is _squirming._ She's getting revenge for sending Lee to the hospital again when he clearly promised a week ago that he wouldn't do that anymore. "Yes."

"Are you Tenten?"

"Yes."

"Am I Neji?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Yeah, you _are_ Tenten."

"Yes."

"The weapons-loving _freak_."

Neji smirked, seeing Tenten's eyebrow twitch at his sentence before she answered, "Who you love and cherish for all eternity, and who owns you completely -- mind, body _and_ soul."

"Hn."

"Mm-hm."

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Yep."

"Are you still even worried about Lee? I mean, I did bring him to the hospital."

"Yes, I am. And yes, you did."

"And he's fine, I mean he was still shouting about youth and all that stuff."

"Yes he was."

"So technically, he's okay."

"Yes."

"So, if you think about it, I didn't beat him up that bad."

"Sure."

"So you'll talk to me again?"

"Already am, genius."

"No, normally."

"….Nope."

Neji took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, preparing himself for the outburst of his life. "Look, Tenten, I'm sorry! I know I promised you I won't beat him up that bad anymore, but he was getting annoying! You know how short my temper is, don't you? He was talking, and talking, and talking, and God, _he won't stop talking_! He was driving me crazy!" Neji exclaimed, standing up and throwing his arms in the air.

"Uh-huh."

"Were you even listening to the longest sentences I've ever said in my life that doesn't involve the words 'fate', 'you'll lose', 'forfeit', and 'Main Branch shall die, except Hinata-sama'?!"

"Of course."

"Shopping spree for the whole day tomorrow courtesy of me for one word I've said."

"Alright then, let's see. Quoting you, 'You're sorry. You know you promised me you won't beat Lee up that bad anymore, but he was getting annoying. I know how short your temper is, don't I? Lee was talking and talking, and talking some more, and _God_, he won't stop talking! He drove you crazy.'" Tenten mimicked, going so far as to raising on of her arms whilst the other held the reading material she was still reading, all the while not taking her eyes off of her book.

Neji was dumfounded. He didn't know she was _really_ listening!

Tenten then at this point looked at Neji, a smirk playing on her serene face. "I believe you owe me a shopping spree tomorrow, darling."

**.**

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_**A/N:**_** Well, I'll end it there. The 'Yes' thing didn't quite work out just the way I wanted it to, but it ended the way I liked it. Anyway, I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, maybe later this week or so. Depends on the activities. And money to **_**do**_** these activities. Always need money.**

**And please check out my poll. The question is, well, **_**questionable**_**, but believe me, it's so hard for me to decide since I like all the choices so I don't want to trash 'em that bad, and I don't want to make it Ino over and over, since that'll be cruel, so I need your help. Oh yeah, reviews?**


	4. Don't Cry Out Loud, NejiTen

**_Don't Cry Out Loud _by _Rachel Ann Go _-- _Tentencentric; NejiTen hints_**

_Don't cry out loud_

_Just keep it inside_

_Learn how to hide your feelings_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

**.**

_Never show emotion. You are a ninja. Ninja don't show emotion. That is weakness._

That's the first thing they teach you at the Academy. I think it is bullshit.

-

_Emotion is for weaklings._

Psh, yeah, right. Neji has shown anger. Does that mean he's weak? How many times have I seen irritation in Sasuke's face? And Naruto! He's always open with his emotions, is he not? And what is he now? Rokudaime!

-

_Love? _A laugh._ Love is for naїve people. You are in love someone, you say? Go ahead, live in naivety._

So what if I love? Love makes the world go round, doesn't it? If there was no love in this world, then why do I – we – exist? If your parents didn't love each other at some point in their lives, would you be here?

-

_You should not cheer. You'll look like an idiot. Have some shame._

Why shouldn't I be happy? Something good has happened in my life for once, something I actually like, appreciate. Of course I will celebrate! Happiness is a good thing, is it not?

-

_What are those? Tears? Some ninja you are._

So what if I cry? I feel, don't I? Deal with it! At least I can prove I am human, not some mindless killing machine. At least I have proof that I have a mind of my very own, and that I don't kill for no apparent reason. I might be a ninja, but I am not unnecessarily ruthless.

...An ambush does not count, however.

-

_You can hit a target bulls-eye one hundred out of a hundred times? Psh, what's so special about that?_

What is so special about my ability? You can't do it. And, you do not train with prodigies. You don't get to develop a friendship with them; a pact; a bond. Oh, and you don't get to go out with one. Why? Because all you can do is squeal his name. _Oh, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, marry me!_ What do you take them for, idiots?! They are called prodigies for a reason, hello, ever think of that?!

-

_If you hate every rule there is about being a ninja, then why did you become one? That is so hypocritical._

I do it because I love my village. I don't do it to try and hope to be near my 'future husband', or whatchamacallits, I'm here, a kunoichi, because I want to protect my village. Plus, I love just plain **being** one. And hell, I'm pretty damn good at it.

.

****

xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx

****

_A/N: _Okay, this was actually for Tenten's birthday, but since this was originally a songfic anyway, I decided to just put it in here. Rachel Ann Go, by the way, just like Nina in Chapter 2, is a Filipina singer. You can find the song in my imeem account. Ciao!


	5. Our Song, NejiTen

**Disclaimer: **….Let me check. …Huh. Nope. I don't think so.

_**.**_

_**Our Song **_**by **_**Taylor Swift **_**-- **_**NejiTen**_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waiting for something to come along_

_That was as good our song_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_._

_BAM!_

"_Oh, shit. I am so dead." _The porch light flickered on, and the figure of a woman in a robe appeared on the doorway.

"Tenten?" Tenten turned around, one eye closed as if waiting for a beating of some sort. Or perhaps a screech.

"Yes, mother?" Tenten asked, silently hoping that her mother would go easy on her.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked calmly, an arm raised to lean on the doorframe, and a delicate eyebrow rising. She also had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, you see… I… Need… Fresh air?" Tenten tried, knowing full well her mother would see beyond her excuse.

"Oh, well then, why don't you open your window? It's a pretty breezy night, after all."

"…We have... Training?" Tenten tried again, hoping this time, it would be good enough.

"At…" Tenten's mother leaned back, looking at the clock in their living room. "…Midnight? I don't think even Gai-san would do that. Besides, he would tell us so, wouldn't he?"

"Hahaha, yes, right. Ano…" Tenten tried, desperately, to look for a way to get out of this. She clutched her sweatshirt closer to her body, and shuffled her feet. She was itching to run across the village ad tap on someone's window, but once again, the screen door on their humble home failed her. _"We really ought to change that into a silent one. The kind that gently shuts even if you leave it alone." _(**1**)

"…Tenten, you really need to learn to make good excuses. Be a good liar. It comes in handy as a kunoichi, after all!"

"Okaa-san!"

"…Very well. I won't tell your father. But you better be back before sunrise, or he'll make the Black Ops go after that boy's blood. And then _your_ blood. After that, he'll ground you again," her mother warned, a hint of a smile starting to show on her lips.

"Thanks, okaa-san! I owe you!"

"Oh, big time, honey. This will cost you a week's worth of chores, darling. Do you _know_ how hard it is to convince your father that that was just the wind, and for him to let _me_ check it out? If he found you tonight, Tenten, I swear…." Tenten's mother trailed off, shaking her head. She then looked up to see her daughter still standing there. With an urgent motion of her hand to 'go!', Tenten took off to her destination.

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tenten looked up from the scroll she was poring over, and glanced at the window on the other side of her bed. After a while, she poised her hand again, ready to write more characters to complete her summoning scroll.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"_There it is again. What is it, a branch or something? A bird? I don't believe any of us sent any homing pigeons out recently. Huh." _Tenten returned to looking over her scroll, making sure she put as many weapons as she can into this one. Hey, you can never have enough weapons!

_Tap, tap, TAP._

"_The hell?! Is this bird trying to shatter my window?!" _Tenten sealed her scroll, and jumped over her bed. She angrily stalked over to her window, where she forcefully opened the clamp and slid one of the glass panels over. "Listen, you! Whatever you are, stop tapping on my fricking window! Do you know how much it fucking costs to replace a window?!"

"…I believe I do, since three days ago, you broke mine."

"Neji! What are you doing here?!" Tenten exclaimed, stepping aside to let the Hyuuga boy in. "And that's not fair, you were pretending to be asleep and wouldn't unlatch the lock, so I had to break in."

"And you couldn't use a lock pick?"

"Not a chance, _mon ch__éri_." (**2**)

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_Crash!_

"Tori!" Tenten hissed, rushing over to her window to open it and let her own homing dove in. When the pigeon cooed and hopped inside, Tenten gave it a small handful of birdseeds, where the bird happily pecked at it from his perch.

"Are you okay?" Tenten whispered, making the loyal bird coo loudly. In turn, Tenten hastily hissed a hushed "Shh!"

_**Tenten, you owe me a sack of birdseed.**_

Tenten laughed. She knew just what Neji was talking about. Because of their letter passing, they tend to feed the pigeon more frequently, which is when it delivers the other's note and they receive it. And since this has been going on for hours on end, given that they were both grounded for sneaking out when they were _grounded_, their greedy pigeon is very much bloated, and both of their newly-bought one-pound bags of birdseed were almost at its halfway point.

Tenten quickly scribbled on the piece of parchment, tied it on the dove's foot, and gave it a quick kiss on the head. "Give the kiss to Neji, ne?"

The bird cooed yet again, and hopped onto her awaiting finger. She then walked over to her window, opened it just a smidge, enough to fit her hand and the pigeon on it through. The weapons mistress watched their homing pigeon go, until it was out of sight. Only one sentence was uttered out of her mouth before she closed her window again, and she settled back on her bed, her lights turned off. "Let's hope he doesn't crash into _Neji_'s window and wake everyone up. Or worse, break it."

_**He's yours now too, you know. Next time, give him water. **_(**3**)

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

"Hey, Tenten…?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to keep laughing and smiling, okay?" (**4**)

"Are you dying?"

"…No."

"Oh. Good. I thought you're becoming all mushy and all that stuff because your days were counted or whatever."

"But seriously, keep smiling and laughing, alright? I like it when you laugh. Makes the world a better place."

"You're turning mushy, Neji."

"Tenten."

"Alright, alright. But are you saying that because you really like my smile, or because you're hoping for a reward for that statement?"

"Initially, just the first reason. But now that you mention it…"

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

"Tenten, do you remember our first date?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Thinking about it, that was the biggest regret of my life."

"W-what?! Why?!"

"…Because I only got to kiss you on the second date." (**5**)

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

.

_Oh, Kami-sama. I hope this lasts forever. _(**6**)

_._

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_**A/N: **_**Okay! Here's the latest chapter. I actually like how this one turned out. It's a bit longer than most of the recent chapters, so I'm pretty happy about that too. Anyway, here's the index:**

**(1) - **_Our song is the slam of screen doors, sneaking out late… _**(By the way, you know which door I'm talking about right? The one with a triangle thingy on top so that even if you leave it wide open, it closes by itself quietly?)**

**(2) - **_Tapping on your window… _**(If you haven't realized it yet, it was Neji's turn to sneak out. Three days before that scene happened, Tenten sneaked out, which is shown before the tap-tap-tap scene. The one where she was caught by here loving mom. Tenten wasn't able to come back before sunrise, so they were found out **_**again**_**, hence the grounding. I have no idea what the hell they were grounded for initially. Use your imagination. It's good for your prefrontal cortex. I think. Ask Ryuta Kawashima. He's the one who invented Brain Age.)**

**(3) - **_When we're on the phone and you talk reaaal slow, 'coz it's late and your momma don't know _**(Okay, I used homing pigeons. I think it's sweeter, in a way. And funnier. Neji and Tenten's homing dove kinda likes to… Crash into windows. And poles. And people. And eats a lot of birdseed. Anyhow, did you know pigeons and doves are **_**the same thing**_**?!)**

**(4) - **_Our song is the way you laugh_

**(5) - **_The first date, man, I didn't kiss her and I should have _**(I was totally in the dark here. If Neji told Tenten that their first date was the biggest regret of his life, meaning he didn't really like Tenten, I have no idea how Tenten would react. I totally guessed.)**

**(6) - **_And when I got home, before I said 'Amen', asking God if he could play it again _**(I think it's Tenten saying this, because if it was Neji, I imagine him talking to his dad in his head more. Did that make sense?)**

…**Reviews?**

**P.S. I just realized that most of the scenes start with an onomatopoeia. Wow.**


	6. I Want It That Way, LeeSaku

**Disclaimer:** ….What _is_ a disclaimer? Apparently it's a denial of knowledge. Meaning I'm in denial that Masashi Kishimoto created, owns, and profits from this, not me. La di-freaking-da!

_**.**_

_**I Want It That Way **_**by the **_**Backstreet Boys**_** -- **_**LeeSaku**_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_Believe when I say_

_I want it that way_

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

.

Ahh. Sakura-san. How lovely. _Sigh_.

Sakura-san, my very _youthful_ Sakura-san, just passed by, talking and laughing with her best friend, Ino-san. Oh look, she just noticed Gai-sensei and I, and she's waving at us.

…Oh, must remember to wave back, and smile. Okay, smile first, then wave. Rock Lee, you can do this! Unfreeze this moment and wave!

Alright. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Okay. Now the smile. And the 'ping'. Don't forget the 'ping'. Girls love the beauty my wonderful eyes and perfect teeth - which I only brush every twenty minutes, contrary to popular belief - bring to the world, according to Gai-sensei.

Good. Now I must talk to her. What do I say? What do I _say_?!

"_Hey, Lee!"_

"_Hi, Lee!"_

Ah-ha! I know what to say! "Hello my youthful friends! How is your day going? Youthfully wonderful day, isn't it?"

There. It didn't sound so bad a greeting.

Sakura-san just giggled. Her giggles are like angels' hymns, sounding so youthful and… _Angelic_. She has this overwhelming aura about her, and she shines just like the sun. They tease her about her forehead constantly, but I think it is one of her finest points, and it makes her all the lovelier.

This is exactly why I'm greatly envious of Sasuke-san. Well maybe not the part where he went to Orochimaru, did horrible stuff, and then came back and was prosecuted, and was in jail with the people _we_ arrested, and got sexual innuendos from them. Definitely not that part.

I meant the part where Sakura-san is still devoted to him. Well, not as much as before, oh no, just that she still loves him no matter what. Sasuke-san is very lucky. He has the youthful Sakura-san's heart, even if he doesn't want it.

"_Yes, it is. Ino-pig here and I were just going to meet our teams at Ichiraku's. Wanna come with?"_

"_Yeah, Lee, why don't you come with us? By the way, where's Neji and Tenten?"_

"My youthful teammates are out and about around the village, since Gai-sensei has given us the rest of the day off! Something about Kakashi-sensei and a competition and whatnot…"

"_Out and about, huh?"_

"_You mean on a date, don't you?"_

I couldn't help but chuckle. Neji and Tenten have been sneaking around for a few months already, and we all know what they're doing -- even the dense people know. Let us just not name their youthful names.

"Precisely."

"_Well, I have a good feeling that we'll find them sooner or later, and that they'd realize we _know_ what's going on . Let's go!"_

"Very well, then. YOSH!"

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

We arrived at Ichiraku's, and we found Hinata-san, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun, Sai-san, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-san, and Naruto-kun already in their seats, their bowls of steaming ramen right in front of them.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

"_Wow, Naruto. How many ramen bowls with all the works are you going to finish this time? I'm not paying for all of them this time, mind you,"_ Sakura-san greeted, putting a hand on Naruto-un; shoulder before he had the chance to eat his youthful meal. _"Sai's paying half."_

Sakura-san went then went over to sit beside Naruto-kun, and, as my very youthful sensei thought me, I pulled her chair out for her and pushed it forward as she was sitting. I saw her face flush bright pink. Huh.

As I was about to reach for Ino-san's chair, I saw that she was already seated, but not beside Sakura-san. There was an empty chair in between her and Sakura-san. As I looked to Ino-san to ask her why she wasn't sitting with Sakura-san, she pointed to the empty chair.

"_You sit there, Lee. I'm good." _I shrugged, ignoring the suspicious glint in her eyes.

As I sat down, I heard Naruto-kun laugh boisterously. I looked over, curious. Before I could ask him what was so funny, however, he promptly started choking. That's when I realized Sakura-san had thwacked Naruto-kun in the throat with her chopsticks.

After Kiba-kun laughed at Naruto-kun, Hinata-san panicked, and Naruto-kun drank water, Naruto-kun grinned like a madman at Sakura-san, prompting her to glare at him poisonously. _"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan. Why all red after bushy brows sat beside you? I thought you didn't have a crush on him?" _This earned him a hit upside the head. He however, just ignored the pain. _"Ino, good job! I always thought you were awesome!"_

"_Worship me, peasant."_

"_Don't flatter yourself too much. It might be the cause of your future death."_

During all this, I was looking back and forth between a grinning Naruto-kun, an elated Ino-san, and a blushing Sakura-san. As Kiba-kun said, _"So, Sakura, does this mean I don't have a chance with you now at all? I mean, since you _do_ have the hots for Lee over there," _I finally got it.

Maybe I _do_ have a chance.

.

**xXo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oXx**

_**A/N: **_**Well that was awfully crappy. I was gone for two months and this is what I give you. I an only ask for your forgiveness. Especially EXTRAORDINAIRE**, **since this **_**is**_** her request. In my defense…. Wait. I have none. I can only ask for you to review. Please?**

**P.S. I put other people's dialogue in italics, since this was written in Lee's PoV.**


End file.
